Dilbert Dilweg
Dilbert Dilweg (6/19/2006) was the original founder of Phat Cats Jazz Club in Second Life, along with his wife Charity Colville. His partner Charity Colville and him later moved in real life together . They sold Phat Cats to make the move. Later in 2007 they formed a new club Called Sweethearts jazz located at Sweethearts Jazz Connect link which has become another most popular spot in Second Life. Dilbert Dilweg And Charity Colville has also created a Second Life Avatar dating site @ Sweethearts Singles You Can Also connect to to their main Website @ Sweethearts jazz Together Dilbert Dilweg And Charity Colville Have been creating great places to visit in Second Life Since 2006. Later In 2012 Charity Tricked Dilbert and lied to him and talked him in to selling sweethearts Jazz club and promised Dilbert they would start a new one. Dilbert was very attached to Sweethearts and was unwilling to part with it. He had told Charity, that if she wanted out, then get out and he will run it his self. In a recent interview. Dilbert stated that she wanted money even if she never payed a dime to start it. Dilbert was the financial and mastermind to both of his clubs. Basically the sale of Sweethearts was brought on by lies and desperation from Charity Colville. More information and the whole story can be found on Dilbert Dilwegs website @ eezeesites.com Since the drama unfolded for Dilbert. He has been taking time to learn how to model mesh products and has become quite fluent in his endeavors. The latest rumor in 2013 is that he plans to start yet another powerful community with new ideas and innovative business models for the virtual world. Dilbert has been instrumental in opening the worlds eyes to Jazz in sl and creating one of the fastest growing markets ever. He was the first one to offer a free Formal clothing set for their avatars. A tuxedo for the guys, and an elegant gown for the ladies.. He set the stage for formal and elegance in SL. Many clubs today follow and have enhanced Dilbert's business model to date. Dilbert was the first Club owner to ever offer staff an hourly wage @ $L100 per hour and they keep 100% of their tips. When Dilbert opened the doors for hosts to make a definite wage, many club owners were upset because it was hurting their profits and business because they were unable to keep staff. Dilbert said his goal all along was to provide for the hosts because they work hard for the club and deserve everything they earn. He always has felt that rewarding hosts and staff is and should be top priority for any and all Second Life/virtual world businesses. He also said slavery is illegal and immoral and his own convictions about working people without pay would over power indeed. Another goal was to offer what no one has offered before in SL. He loves all his staff, and always wanted and still looks out of his friends and staff's well being. His compassion for new users and Second Life is a strong and powerful one. Category:People Category:Class of 2006